Not just a Society Girl
by Realityorfiction
Summary: Set during Season five of Gilmore Girls. Focusses on Logans point of view according to Rory, Lorelai and the rest of the clan. Will be based on what happens in the series with things added etc.A definite Rogan.
1. Just another Society Party

**Just Another Society Party**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set during the episode of season five "The Party's Over" in which Dean breaks up with Rory. A focus on Logan's perspective. **

**My first ever fan fiction so please review!**

Logan walked through the door with his parents, Finn following close behind him. He heard Finn mutter something about another 'shindig' and an Australian word he couldn't quite catch. His mother and father walked into the entrance hall and grandly greeted Emily so Logan and Finn took that time to escape, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and his parents, especially his father.

"Blimey, there's not one woman here that I can see. Why all the men?" groaned Finn, grabbing a drink from one of the waiters. He grimaced when he realised it was champagne and put it down next to an elderly couple.

Logan grinned. He hadn't told Finn the reason for coming tonight. All he had to say was "Another society party buddy?" and he was in a suit ready to go. Logan knew he was at the Gilmore's house and that many people his age would be there. Perhaps a certain young reporter would be here. His father, _the _Mitchum Huntzburger, told him it would be a good chance to meet up with the boys who he had lost touch with from the many school attempts.

He was surprised at the lack of girls though. No sign of any females. As they walked through the crowds he saw only couples like his parents, and young men his age who gave him a wide berth. Laughing to himself he settled against a wall, waiting for something to happen as was bound to happen, at a classic society party.

"Apparently we're made for each other," said a man's voice and Logan straightened up confused. Who was this guy talking to?

"Oh gee, well how convenient." He grinned widely hearing Rory Gilmore's voice reply, not sounding impressed at all.

"It's nothing like having your family play matchmaker. How old are you?" Logan frowned as he recognised something malicious within the guy's voice.

"Me?" he could almost envision the confusion on Rory's face. "Oh I'm almost 20." Logan couldn't take it anymore. He turned around the corner and saw Rory and a tall guy talking together.

"Alright good, just making sure everything's legal." The guy laughed and said "You need a drink?"

Logan was getting more and more disgusted by this man by the minute, not even sure why he cared. He couldn't explain why he felt pleased that he heard her say "No, not a drink" in that sceptical tone of voice.

"Why? You get a little crazy when you drink?" The guy leaned a bit closer to her and Logan made his move.

"I'd like to see that" he heard the guy said before he called out to her and walked towards the two.

"Rory!" He saw the shock in her face as he put his arm around her shoulder. "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad." He looked towards the guy and extended his hand. "Logan Huntzberger."

"Jordan Chase" came the reply and Logan recognised the name. The playboy, party boy much like himself but with less self-control. He could feel Rory relax a bit by his being there and decided to continue the charade.

"Good to meet you. Thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would have noticed exactly how late I am and then she might have left and that would have been very, very bad." He noticed the guy blanch at the words _my girl _and inside Logan's head someone cheered.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, you're with her?"

"Going on a year and a half." At this point he felt Rory awkwardly reach up and stroke his hand and he felt extremely happy with himself and surprisingly comfortable as well. He tapped her shoulder and she tapped his hand and was very pleased when Jordan left, muttering "What the hell am I doing here?" as he walked away.

He pulled away from Rory when Jordan had left his sight and heard a sigh of happiness.

"Oh thank you."

"You looked cornered" said Logan grinning at the relief on her face.

"I was." She nodded emphatically.

"Well I'm glad to be of service. Man I hate these parties," said Logan, looking around.

Rory nodded her head. "Not really my bag either." She looked so uncomfortable Logan figured that she hadn't gone to many of these society outings before.

"Well at least the bar is stocked and I must say your grandmother has excellent food."

"Wait my grandmother?" He saw her confused expression and was about to make a comment when Richard Gilmore came up behind him.

"Logan? How are you son?" Richard said, shaking Logan's hand firmly.

Logan saw Rory's confusion increase as he replied "I'm very well sir, and yourself?"

"Well, I'm fit as a fiddle. It's good to see you. Are your parents here?" asked Richard looking around.

"Wandering around here somewhere," answered Logan, "My mum was obsessed with Emily's new draperies." The two men shared a grin as Richard answered "Ah yes Emily has exquisite taste in fabrics. Alright Rory," said Richard, focussing on his granddaughter, "since I see you are in capable hands I will make another round and end up at the bar."

"It's been good to see you Richard."

"Good to see you Logan," answered Richard making his way towards an old group of Yale Alumni.

Logan turned to Rory and saw the impressed look on her face. "You know my grandparents."

"My folks are good friends with Richard and Emily," replied Logan waving that thought away. Realising it was time to get away from all this formal stuff he looked Rory straight in the eye. "Ok, so lesson one with coping with boring parties: Form a sub party." He moved towards the drinks table and grabbed a bottle in each hand.

"Where are you going?"

He ignored her and yelled out "Finn!"

"Finn's here?" He laughed inwardly at her amazement that he came with someone but just yelled out for Finn once more.

"Finn!" Finn came over casually and said "You rang?"

Logan handed a bottle over to him and said "Time for a change in venue," walking away following a path that lead to the pool house.

He heard Finn say to Rory "Do I know you?" and he just shook his head in wonderment for the ignorance of his friend.

* * *

Logan felt much more comfortable with the loud, raucous behaviour in the pool house. Along the way to the house, they had picked up a group of guys and had successfully formed a much more suitable party for people their age. At first Rory seemed uncomfortable with the idea of leaving her dinner but then looked much more relaxed as everyone around her just laughed and forgot about the political correctness of high society life. Logan looked across the room and saw Colin pouring a drink from one of Richard's scotch bottles.

"Colin, make sure you refill that bottle with something; don't want Ace over here to get busted." Not that Logan actually thought Ace would get in trouble, clearly Emily and Richard viewed this girl as being young and innocent. Logan was pretty sure they were correct; the tiara seemed to set that thought off nicely.

He offered Rory a refill with her reply of "Sure, why not?"

"Because drinking is bad," answered a tipsy Finn. "It is very, very bad and we're bad for doing it. Spank me." Logan grinned at the smile on Rory's face when she replied to Finn "I think the hangover tomorrow with be punishment enough."

Logan laughed out loud at her still able intelligence as Finn told Logan to make her drink more, before he left the couch. Logan joined her and had to admit to himself that she looked very flattering in that dress.

"Hey listen, I forgot to tell you I read the article."

"You did?" The shock in her voice surprised him. Surely, she knew he would read about the Life and Death Brigade; it's the only thing good in the Yale Daily news.

"Yep, not bad."

"Thank you," she said, still surprised.

"Covered the spirit of the thing I'll give you that."

"But?"

"No, not buts, you've got a good style." She leant back and contemplated that for a minute. "There were a few too many similes for my taste," he teased, "but definitely had a little Josef Mitchell thing going for it. I liked it."

"I'm surprised you even bothered to read it." This shocked him again. The blatant suggestion that she was just another writer actually bothered him, though he would admit that to no one.

"Are you? Hmm . . ." Logan stood up and looked around the room.

"So," he said loudly, getting the attention of the men in the room. "Who's it going to be?"

He grinned wickedly at the flabbergasted look on her face as she sat up and said "What?"

"Well this shindigs an obvious meat market. I got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight so . . ."

"Oh well . . ." A chorus of 'pick me's' came out of the room as all the young men crowded around the young woman. As the only girl in the room, every guy wanted a shot and he couldn't help feel like she could do so much better.

"Wow," said Logan, grinning after Finn and Colin's comments about exotic bird flu. "A room full of guys and still extremely thin pickings."

Rory just looked amused, not what Logan had been expecting. "Well, I don't know. It's a pretty tough choice. Maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose."

A communal sigh went around the room and Logan felt shock course through his body. He questioned "You have a boyfriend?" He was surprised at how he had assumed her singleness but why was he surprised? She was pretty and intelligent and definitely a girlfriend sort of girl so of course she had a boyfriend.

"Do Emily and Richard know about this?" said Logan sitting down on the couch next to her. She shrugged and said "Yeah, they do," and just looked accepting of it.

Logan was very confused at her quiet acceptance of this obvious matchmaking party. "They're just trying to make sure you've got a backup?"

"No they're just . . ." She searched for an excuse and then shot forward. "Oh no, what time is it?"

"It's crime time," answered Finn, looking into the skies.

"Eight-forty five" said Collin, checking his watch. Rory stood up and stumbled forward looking for her stuff.

"Dean is meeting me at eight-thirty!" Logan followed her and laughed inwardly at her scrambling around. Being late for a girl never bothered him but he should have realised that Ace would be the sort of girlfriend who is always on time. This made Logan think about the sort of guy this Gilmore would go for. He realised that this guy must not be of means or else Emily and Richard would have never have organised a courting ritual for this young woman in front of him.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"Here! Out front!"

He grinned and said thoughtfully "Dean. Is this the boyfriend?"

"Yes, this is the boyfriend," came the exasperated answer as she put her shoes on. He wouldn't have to wonder anymore. He could go out and check out this guy for himself.

"Woah," said Logan. "Well we have to see this guy." He would be able to see if she was in love with a country hick or a suitable _gentleman caller_.

"What?" He grinned as he saw her shocked face and slight misapprehension. "See the man who's won over your heart. Gotta make sure he's good enough." He laughed loudly at her stuttered "But-"and yelled out "Let's go boys!" A chorus of drunken cat calls and whoops followed the men out and he looked back at Rory.

"You coming?" She stood up straight and followed him out, not missing the grin widely on his face. Oh how it was fun to mess with her.

* * *

The big group of guys followed the young Rory Gilmore through the entrance hall and then into the driveway. Logan saw a tall brown haired guy leaning against a beat up truck and in his head he ticked the box _country town hick._ The guy frowned when he saw the big group of guys with Rory and Logan laughed with the guys, some making comments about his truck. Rory walked forward and Logan could hear her talking to Dean about the party. Words like "Friends from Yale" and "so boring" came to his attention and he just grinned. It was like watching a young fairy-tale.

"Bit of a bean pole, isn't he?" commented Finn, and Logan couldn't help but agree with him. The guy was tall but there wasn't an aura of mystery or even intelligence about him. What would a Gilmore see in this guy?

Logan looked over at Rory and Dean again and heard Dean say "What am I doing here Rory?" The muffled reply frustrated him and he began to realise that not everything was going well especially with Dean's next words.

"I don't belong here. Not anymore. Do I?" Logan quieted all the guys down and step forward slightly, listening to Dean's resigned tone of voice.

The boys all shut up behind him and one of them muttered "He wouldn't. Not here. Not her." Logan couldn't help but agree with him. Logan didn't have much experience in the relationship part of courting but he knew that there are certain things you do in private.

"Dean . . ."

"You look good." Logan watched as he moved away from Rory and got back into his beat up car. Dean shut the door and looked at Rory, who folded her arms, trying to hold herself together. After one last look at Rory, her boyfriend drove off, leaving her there in the driveway.

Logan motioned the guys forward slowly and went up to Rory. She looked in shock and crushed, like at any moment she could fall apart completely. He felt this desire to make her feel better and rant that the guy was a jerk but he didn't know for sure that that would help. The guys all hung around behind her, and he could feel the sympathy emanating from the men.

"It'll be ok," he said, adhering to the fact that a fight is a fight and they could fix it.

She just shook her head and he saw a tear drop. "No. It won't." The acknowledgement of the relationship being over was straightforward and he realised that maybe it was not only one occurrence that made this relationship ending final. He looked at her broken hearted face and felt a strong need to protect her and be part of her life, in any way possible.

"Ok, that's it, back to the pool house men. We have some serious bucking up to do here." A loud agreement from the men had them turning around and Collin stepping forward.

"I swiped some scotch," he said, as if that answered everything.

"I'll re-enact the passion of the Christ" volunteered Finn and Logan realised this night could get a whole lot worse. The guys walked back into the house and Logan turned to Rory.

"Come one Ace. Nothing ever seems quite as bad after Finn's passion of the Christ," he said with a small smile, adding as an afterthought "Except Finn's passion of the Christ."

She gave a rueful grin and sniff and looked into his eyes. The blue teary eyes met his and he felt an ache in his chest at the pain this night had caused her and he put his arm around her, pulling her close, hoping for a minute that she would feel comfort at his being close to her.

He watched her stumble out of the limo very tipsy and fall over a bit.

"Woah Ace, need some help there?" He gave a loud yell and then watched as she yelled "Bye!" walking into her house.

He looked at her dainty little country town home and saw what he assumed as the mother looking at them all. He climbed back into the limo and opened the window.

"Wow, her sister is gorgeous," slurred Finn, leaning against Logan's shoulder.

"Mother, I think," answered Logan. He looked once again at Lorelai's piercing gaze and realised that maybe this wasn't the sort of girl he was used to. But since when did that stop him before?

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Coping Fine

**Coping Fine**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Season five, after the party but before "Emily says 'Hello'"**

Logan walked through the courtyard at Yale. He heard his phone buzz and checked his blackberry, looking at a drunken message from Finn, probably extremely hung over from last night. He grinned at the spelling mistakes and went to buy a coffee.

Usually he saw Rory around this time, having her fourth cup of coffee for the morning, generally the better time to talk to her. She wasn't there this morning. He found this slightly strange; he knew Gilmore was a creature of habit.

Shrugging his shoulders he paid for his coffee and sat down on a cold bench, stretching himself out after last night's escapades. He wasn't hung over but the night was a bit hazy in his brain.

"-breaking up with her in front of everyone –" Logan looked up to see two girls talking by the coffee cart. He recognised one as being Paris and the other as a brown haired reporter at the Yale Daily news. He began to pay more attention, understanding that they were talking about a certain young woman.

"She just seems quieter than normal" said the brown haired girl. "I asked her to read over something for me and barely responded. I mean, she gave great feedback but none of her usual happy-go-lucky attitude."

Paris scoffed. "What do you expect Jessica? I mean it only happened three days ago. I never liked bagboy but I don't like seeing Rory spend even more time in the library and drinking less and less coffee. I know I'm pre-med but this girl has been brought up on coffee, she needs to keep up her daily intake." Paris's assessment of Rory's coffee habit made him smile, though he was slightly concerned that Rory seemed upset.

The girl Jessica grinned "Bagboy?"

"Farmer Joe, bagboy, dimwit or Dean, whatever you want to call him. He was an idiot and I'm glad she's rid of him. I didn't like him when she dated him in high school, I didn't like him when he cheated on his wife with Rory-" at this point Logan nearly dropped his coffee everywhere, "and I didn't like him when I found out they were together for sure. I most certainly do not like him now, after breaking up with her in front of all these guys including one certain _Huntzberger."_ The way Paris said his last name made Logan grin widely. She said it with this essence of distaste and disgust that made him realise that more than one girl was not attracted to his charm.

"I wouldn't have thought Rory would go for a guy like that," mused Jessica, draining her coffee.

"Well," said Paris. "I have to say Rory Gilmore's taste in guys is not the best. Though," she said beginning to walk away, "she did date this guy named Jess who was a rebellious, teenage James Dean, who had a passion for books. They dated for . . ." As much as Logan strained his ears he could no longer hear Paris talking about Rory and he was not about to chase after her for slight information on one girls life.

He looked at the coffee in his hands and decided to go and find Rory. Where better to start than the library?

* * *

Logan walks into the huge library searching for a certain someone. He holds a cup of hot coffee in his hand, ready to give to the coffee addict. He sees a few guys he knows and nods casually, some from the Gilmore's party on the weekend. He looks around for Rory and can't seem to find her. He goes to leave the library when he sees a brown haired head behind three giant stacks of books. He grins and inches around to get a better look at her face.

It is Rory and she looks exhausted. She has a pen mark above her eyebrow and bags under her eyes. She moves one large binder and then flips through the pages frantically. She stops for a minute and puts her head in her hands. She rubs her eyes and he hears a faint sigh from where he watched her. He sees her get up and move, probably to go get another book to add to the pile.

He moves forward and grabs a blank post it note off her pile. He writes one sentence on it and sticks it on the coffee cup, placing the cup in the centre of all her work. Seeing her start to come back he moves away and watches her shock as she picks up the coffee cup. He sees her look around and he has to fight the desire to admit it was him. As he walks away, he sees her smile warily at the post it and take a sip of the coffee.

_How can you cope without coffee, Gilmore?_

He shakes his head as he leaves the library. This girl is better left alone.


	3. Any Excuse for a Prank

**Any Excuse for A Prank**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set during the episode of season five "But not as Cute as Pushkin" A focus on Logan's perspective. This episode will be broken into a few chapters I think or it will be too long. **

**A/N: I'm really happy with the response of this fanfic! Please keep reviewing and let me know any particular scenes from season 5 onwards you want me to recreate or write. You guys are all wonderful. **

Logan picks up a coffee from the coffee cart and dodges the look of one old professor, the professor he just ditched class from. He doesn't want to have to give a half-hearted excuse or hear "Mr Huntzburger, you can do so much more." He knows he could do more, he just doesn't want to before he has to.

Unconsciously he looks around the square surrounding the coffee cart. He hasn't seen Rory since that day in the library when he left her coffee and he purposely has not sought her out. He doesn't want anything from her or anything to happen. She is just so different from all the other girls he has _fraternised _with and he finds himself interested in her and her wellbeing.

Breathing deeply he walks through campus, drinking his coffee, thinking that it is too strong. He walks in to a big building and it is not until he is inside the vicinity of the place that he realises it is the library.

Shaking his head from why he came here he moves as if to leave but then sees a certain shade of brown hair and a certain voice raving on about books.

Rory Gilmore is walking through the library, and Logan notices a certain look of bliss upon her face. She is smiling happily as she talks to a younger girl behind her. Leaning against the wall out of sight of the two women, he hears Rory say "The books, are you seeing the books?" The girl nods and Logan can't help but feel sorry for the poor girl; stuck with Rory when she probably wants that whole college experience.

"Everything you would want to read is right here. Feel it," says Rory and passes her a large book. "Feels good right? Now smell it." After seeing the young Gilmore take a big sniff of the old musty book, Logan can't hold it in anymore.

He walks over to her trying to contain his laughter.

"Nothing, nothing smells like that."

"I'm sorry, excuse me, did I just see you smell that book?" He asks slyly. Her eyes flick up to his and she plonks the book down on the shelf, a slight red blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Logan," she mutters, not paying attention to the girl beside her, who seems very interested in this conversation.

"Hey Ace, who's your friend?"

"Oh, um, Anna this is Logan. Logan this is Anna, she's from my high school. I'm showing her round campus." The girl Anna waved and said hi and Logan noticed the interest in the young girl's eyes.

"What high school? Naa I could have sworn you were a college girl," he said, flirting a little. He couldn't help himself but saw the displeasure in Rory's face particularly when she said "Ah," in a knowing voice. He realised then that this girl was a _high school girl _a.k.a a minor.

"So is she showing you a good time?" asked Logan.

"I'm showing her everything important" retorted Rory with a pointed stare.

Ignoring the pointed stare Logan said "Mmm good. Make sure she takes you by the pub. Local place, everyone goes there."

"I'm not taking her to the pub," answered Rory, looking horrified.

"Oh please?" said the girl, Anna. "The pub sounds fun." She gave Logan a girlish tentative grin, not really adept at flirting.

"You don't have to drink. They do have coffee," he said, trying to win over Ace with promise of coffee. To Anna he said "It's a cool scene. Make her take you. Bring a book to sniff." Logan saw her eyes flash at that and he realised how much he loved messing with her.

"What are you doing in a library anyhow?" asked Rory indignantly, trying to regain her composure on her own turf.

"Got lost," he answered with a grin. "Don't tell anyone I was here. It'll ruin my rep. Anna it's been a pleasure. See ya Ace." He walked away with a grin and could just hear the girl Anna and Rory talk some more.

"He's cute!"

"Yes, he is. But not as cute as Pushkin." Logan grinned at Rory's reference and then walked out of the library, a plan forming in his mind to liven up Anna's time at Yale.

* * *

Later that day, Logan met up with Finn and Collin for lunch. They were talking about their plans for the weekend and Logan interrupted their talks about girls for something a little different.

"Finn, Collin. What do you say if we doing something a little funny to a class mate?" This veiled question got the attention of the two men and they looked at Logan carefully.

"What do you mean? Who?" asked Collin while Finn took a swig from his hipflask. What is inside that hipflask Logan would never know.

"I wanna play a prank on Rory Gilmore in one of her classes." The boys looked confused at this and so Logan explained a little further.

"She works on the paper. Finn, you once thought the love of your life lived where she rooms. Of course, you were drunk so you probably won't remember."

"What sort of prank?" asked Finn. Logan grinned and filled them in on his plan.

* * *

Logan, Collin and Finn stood outside a large lecture theatre and went over the plan again. Logan could hear the Professor talking about Campbells theory and decided it was time to act. Logan and Collin were in their normal everyday clothes whilst Finn wore a borrowed drama costume of a police officer, all in blue with a ridiculous hat on.

"You ready?" Logan asked Collin.

"Yup," he answered and Finn grinned.

"You're up!" said Logan and pushed Collin to the door.

Logan heard the Professor say "Hey Sigmund, like it or not, here are the same basic characters over and over-"

Collin pushed the door opened and rushed in. Logan stuck his foot into the door and listened as Collin stammered out an apology.

"He should take drama lessons. He's really convincing," whispered Finn. Logan nodded and listened to the Professor and Collin.

"I'm right in the middle of a class young man."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just – Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left, I was still in bed. I mean what is that all about?" Logan put a fist to his lips, trying to contain his laughter. What he would give to see Rory's face right now . . .

"Ok you need to do this later," said the teacher, trying to control the situation.

"I can't do this later. Rory, I love you. I love you dammit, how many times do I have to tell you? God just talk to me!" Composing himself, Logan took a deep breath and heard the teacher say "Ok. Out! Right now just –"

Logan stormed into the room and saw everyone's eyes on him, Rory and Collin.

"Collin!" he yelled. "What are you doing man?"

Collin glared at him, completely engrossed in the drama of this act. "Get the hell out of here."

"She's with me now, I told you that, let it go." His eyes flick to Rory and she looks utterly confused but with a slight frown on her face as if she is beginning to understand.

"I will NOT let it go," said Collin, his face set in stone, staring at Logan.

"She doesn't love you," countered Logan. "Rory tell him you don't love him." All throughout this exchange the professor behind them has made no move to remove the boys from the lecture theatre, and Logan knew that was because this was the biggest event that would ever have happen in his class.

"Everything was fine until you came along," continued Collin.

"Oh don't blame me because you couldn't keep her."

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you."

"Oh I'd love to see you try." Collin moved forward towards Logan and he heard the gasps from everyone in the hall. He and Collin had never exactly practiced this part of the prank but he had fake-fought before with Collin so he grabbed Collin and they started to wrestle. A few times he hit Collin in the stomach accidentally but then Collin would accidentally hit him back.

Behind them all the commotion from the crowd continued as everyone stood up to see what was happening. Logan would have loved to be watching Rory's face as this all happened but he had to focus on Collin and keeping up the charade that the audience was convinced was real.

"Stop it, stop it right now! Anthony get security!" Logan heard the Professor yell and Logan pushed Collin over the teacher's desk, following him by jumping over theatrically. He continued to pretend to pummel Collin and didn't stop until he heard a police whistle blow loudly.

Finn entered the room and Logan was pulled roughly off Collin while Finn said "Alright, that's enough. Break it up you two." Logan kept a sneer on his face huffing and puffing with the strain of their physical exercise.

Logan could see Rory clearly and was pleased to see her holding her head with one arm. She looked absolutely mortified and he grinned inwardly.

"Rory Gilmore," said Finn, loudly for everyone to hear. "You should be ashamed of yourself, toying with these boys like this." He saw her lean back and rub her eyes, embarrassed. "They used to have pride. They used to have dignity. They used to have balls," Finn announced. He marched them to the door and then stopped one metre short as the crowd laughed.

"Dammit Gilmore. Give 'em back their balls." The three of them exited the hall as laughter surrounded them. Outside of the room they grinned at each other and then entered once again, this time to bow. Logan waited for Rory to look at him and give him that withering stare but she didn't make eye contact, almost refusing to acknowledge their presence.

* * *

Outside of the lecture theatre, the boys congratulated themselves on their performance of humiliating Gilmore.

"Did you see her face?" crowed Collin. "I could barely hold in my laughter when I first began. She looked like she needed a hard strong drink."

Logan grinned and nodded. "I wish we got her face on camera," he said, "that would have been priceless!"

"Well, I think the policeman did the best part, mate" admitted Finn, his Australian accent flourishing on the 'mate'. "I had a good hard job pulling the two of you apart."

They all laughed and then walked away from the lecture theatre, Logan quietly wondering how Rory would react when she saw him next.

He was sure she would be one sight to behold.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Facing the ConsequencesAnd then some

**Facing the Consequences . . . and then some. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set during the episode of season five "But not as Cute as Pushkin" A focus on Logan's perspective. **

**A/N: I'm having fun writing this fanfic and I'm not sure how long I'm going to keep this going. Please keep reviewing and let me know any particular scenes from season 5 onwards you want me to recreate or write. Please, please review so I know it's worth continuing. Let me know what you'd think of me doing this for other characters like Jess or Luke etc. Have I told you reviews are wonderful?**

Logan walked into the dining hall later on the day of the prank and saw Rory and Anna sitting at a table talking. Rory had a single cup of coffee in front of her and the girl Anna had a bowl of ice-cream. He approached them and was not surprised to see quiet brooding look on Rory's face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, college rocks," he heard Rory say in a defeated tone of voice.

"Ladies" he said, coming up to their table.

"Hi Logan," said Anna and Logan noticed Rory made no effort to talk or look at him. Her back was stiff and she stared into her coffee cup with some ferocity, as if she was trying to heat it up with her eyes.

"How are we doing this fine evening?"

"Oh we're doing great. You want to join us?" Anna asked, with Rory making no comment at all.

"Sure," he said, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Rory.

"So," Logan said, trying to get Ace to talk, "dull day huh?"

"Not for me," Anna answered enthusiastically.

"Someone's quiet," Logan said to Rory.

Without looking at him she said tightly "Got nothing to say," in a tone of voice that implied that she had heaps to say.

Logan smiled slightly and turned to Anna. "Do you get the sense that she's mad at me?"

"Yep."

"Hey Anna," said Rory, looking up from her coffee. "Why don't you head over to the fro-yo social? You remember where it is right?"

"Yeah but I just had three scoops of ice-cream . . ." came the answer from the high schooler.

"Kid, you're in college now ok? Now go get yourself some yoghurt."

Anna nodded. She looked at Logan shyly and asked "Are you going to come Logan?" with a hopeful tone of voice.

"Ah . . ." said Logan, looking at Rory hesitantly. "I'm not sure how well I'll be walking here in a minute Anna."

"Oh . . . Ok bye." Anna gave a concerned look at Rory and then got up with her bag and left.

Logan looked at Rory. Nothing. Not one word came out of her mouth. She stared at him and said nothing. After a few moments of this Logan couldn't take it anymore.

"That's not a good look."

"I have no words," she said, letting out a breath and moving her hands.

"It was just a joke," answered Logan, trying to appease her.

"Oh no wait. I thought of some. Jerk. Ass. Inconsiderate, mindless, frat boy- " Logan held in his grin and she listed off all her thoughts about him. "- lowlife, butt faced miscreant!"

"Butt faced miscreant?" exclaimed Logan, shocked at her somewhat colourful language.

"Why would you do something like that?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry; butt faced miscreant?" He was amused at her name calling and wanted to see if she would continue.

"Ugh. Here I am trying to show Anna what college life is really like –"

"That is what college life is really like!" Logan interrupted, amazed at her displeasure of the attention of three guys. This girl never ceased to amaze him.

"Maybe your college life but not mine. That was my class Logan. That was my professor who decides my grades and you made me look ridiculous to him." Logan shook his head as he realised that all she was worried about was her grades and her image to her teachers. She didn't care about what her peers thought; she just needed to have good grades.

"No, I made me look ridiculous to him," he said.

"Oh, you don't think he thinks I was a part of it?" Logan was about to say that no one would react the way she did if she had prior warning but sensed that that would not help the situation.

"I'll talk to him; I'll tell him you were an innocent bystander."

"The whole class was in a frenzy the entire time. We never got back to what we were talking about."

"There's another class next week!" shot back Logan, frustrated at how annoyed she was with the whole prank that was meant to be funny.

"Oh I know that classes and the paper and Yale in general mean nothing to you but it means something to me. Professor Bell's course is only six weeks long and you blew one of those weeks for me. I won't get that week back."

"Look, you want some close and personal time with Bell? My Dad knows him, he'll arrange a –"

"Please stop talking," she said and Logan realised that maybe exerting his father's influence would not win him this girl.

"I'm sorry you're so bent out of shape," he said, "I didn't mean to upset you." He just wanted her to loosen up a little and to show Anna a little bit of fun.

"Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke," said Rory, shaking her head.

"If Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke after spending five minutes with you then she was always going to think that Yale was a big joke, relax." He hoped that she would relax and recognise a lost cause when he told her but she just sighed.

"You and me, very different people. I have to go."

"To the fro-yo social?" he asked as she put on her scarf and stood up.

"Ye I have to go to the fro-yo social. And yes, I do realise how incredibly stupid that just sounded. Excuse me." Slightly amused Logan watched her walk away, staring at the girl who seemed to occupy her thoughts so much of late.

* * *

A couple of days later Logan, Finn and Collin were in the courtyard having some coffee, laughing about the prank, reliving some of the fun. Logan still found it funny, even though Rory was obviously not amused.

"Logan!" he heard and turned around to see Richard Gilmore walking towards him.

"Richard," Logan said and got up off the bench he was sitting on. He shook Richards hand and said "Wow this is a pleasant surprise. Finn, Collin, you know Richard don't you?"

"Well, hello boys nice to see you," said Richard as he shakes their hands.

"Logan I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident."

"The . . ." trailed off Logan, trying to understand what he had done to affect Richard Gilmore.

"I heard that you professed your feelings for Rory."

"Whaaaa?" Logan looked at Finn who gaped at him in confusion.

"Mr Bell is a very dear friend of mine as is the dean of admissions. Well, you know, in this place news travels fast –"

"Yeah look –" Logan said, trying to interrupt. He was freaking out, trying to figure out the best way to tell Richard Gilmore that he was just playing with his granddaughter but he somehow knew that he would not appreciate that.

"I have to tell you that while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is a proper time and place for that sort of thing and a classroom, in the middle of class, is not one of them." Richards voice got very serious towards the end and Logan felt like he couldn't breathe. How would he get out of this one? Society was now involved.

"No," he gasped, "I know, I , I –"

"However," said Richard with a smile as he clapped his hands on the top of Logan's arms, "What's done is done. It's out. So I dropped by to tell you that I have spoken to your father."

"My father?" asked Logan, his stomach dropping, realising how far this had gone without his knowledge.

"Oh, we pounded out a few things; property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing." Richard said this so casually not noticing Logan's dumbfounded expression.

"Ok, I think there's been a –" Logan tried to say before Richard interrupted him again.

"Oh, we came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner next week to finalise the engagement and start talking about the ceremony. Emily is handling all the newspaper announcements so not to worry; it's all been taken care of."

"But –"

"She is a fine young lady Logan," said Richard, very seriously. "I want her to be happy. You'll take care of that I presume?" Logan said nothing and very much wanted to. It appeared that his brain had ceased to function and Richard smile happily, pleased with the message he delivered.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to your coffee break. Nice seeing all of you again. And Logan," said Richard, looking Logan in the eye. "Welcome to the family son." He double punched Logan on the chest lightly and walked away.

Logan felt like he had been hit in the chest by a truck. He felt Finn and Collin come up beside him and looked at them with a look of horror in his eyes. His two best friends looked at each other and said in unison:

"We're going to be best men!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Sense of Humour

**Sense of Humour**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set after "But not as Cute as Pushkin." **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one. I think it would have been good to see how Logan handled this scenario – as well as Rory's sense of humour after the prank she and Richard pulled on Logan. I don't want to bug you all but I would really love some reviews because otherwise I'll just stop writing. I get busy and I want to know it's worth doing more chapters. You can make requests! Let me know your thoughts! Please review **

Logan banged on Rory Gilmore's door at seven o'clock that night, puffing from the run from his dorm. He was freaking out and in his mind was trying to figure out the best way to let her down easily. To be fair, the alcohol he had consumed after Richard's visit was not helping with his brain processes but he continued knocking anyway, knowing that saying something was better than leaving it till the dinner next week. Or worse; till his father called to congratulate him on his engagement.

The door opened and there stood Rory, dressed in a blue short dress, all dolled up for an evening out. The shock on her face, awakened Logan from his stupor of gawking and he looked her right in the eye, trying to slow his breathing.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused at his appearance at her door.

"I . . . Can't . . . Marry . . . You," he said straight out. At the look of bewilderment on her face he continued talking, puffing between words. "I'm sorry but I can't. I can't marry you. I shouldn't have done that prank; I pulled you into something terrible. I've led you on and I'm sorry."

He looked at her closely and saw the blank look on her face. He felt his heart sink. He had led this girl on and she was expecting some great big gesture from him and he was now presenting himself as a screw up and probably breaking her heart. He felt like the biggest jerk in the universe.

"I am so sorry, Rory. I should have left you alone."

She said nothing. Her face moved slightly and he was certain that she was holding back tears.

"Say something. Yell, scream, and throw stuff at me, whatever."

She did nothing. She made no move; she just continued to stand there.

"Rory?" he asks, scared at the fact she might burst into tears at any moment. He waits for her to do something and was surprised by her response when it finally came.

She giggles.

She smiled and cracked up laughing and he just stands there like an idiot trying to figure out what she is laughing about so happily.

"You – thought – he – was – serious?" she said, while she was laughing.

Logan straightened up and frowned at her. "Well yeah," he said, confused. "He said something about my father and your grandmother and wedding announcements."

She just continued to laugh and laugh.

"Oh come on, what is so funny?"

"Oh Logan. He was kidding. It was a joke." The look on his face must have been one of upmost confusion because she grinned somewhat apologetically.

"Wha-why?" She rolled her eyes at his question.

"What, you can embarrass me and I can't pull a joke on you?"

"That one was just mean Gilmore. I thought he was serious."

"Well good, or else it didn't work." She smiled and he noticed that she was obviously dressed up for a special occasion.

"I was freaking out Rory! Why would you do that?"

"Did Collin or Finn have to give you CPR?" she said with a smile.

"They nearly did! They were just excited about the prospect of being best men!" She laughed wildly at that and clapped her hands, and Logan could see she was happy with his response to this trick.

"That was really mean. He sounded so truthful."

"Well, he had fun doing that if that makes you feel any better."

"Oh yeah, sure. Why are you dressed up so fancy anyway?" he asked, looking her up and down. He got slightly distracted when he saw her legs, nice and long, strapped into a pair of high heels.

"Oh. I have a date," she said, seeming embarrassed, looking away.

"Ah right."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Logan broke it with a deep breath.

"I guess I'll see you around Ace."

"I'm sure we will," she said, grabbing her keys off a side table.

Logan turned to leave but then looked back at her.

"Hey Rory . . ." She looked at him and he grinned cheekily. "Well played."

She nodded and smiled slightly.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	6. The Invite

**The Invite**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the characters from Gilmore Girls created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. I merely recreate scenarios. **

**TIME: Set just before the wedding vow renewal in Season 5. **

**AN: Words cannot express my apologies at not updating this fic. I am sorry but I find "This One is Different" easier to write since I don't have to do research or watch episodes since it is AU. This chapter is leading into a few more and will give you a taste of the next few updates that I plan on giving you before the end of January. SO SORRY!**

* * *

Logan sat in his dorm room and typed on the computer. He was finishing up an article for the Yale Daily News and he was doing some research. He hadn't done the last three assignments that Doyle had set him and he felt that he should. He was a _Huntzberger _after all and he didn't want his father showing up and exerting influence.

His father.

He groaned when he thought about the last conversation he had had with that man. He thought about how Mitchum had decided to interfere in Logan's personal life.

"_I keep hearing about all these girls of yours Logan and I am not pleased." Logan rolled his eyes and glared at him. _

"_You don't need to be pleased, _father_," said Logan, topping up his scotch. "I'm the only one needing to be pleased." Logan flinched at the crassness of his statement and took a sip. _

"_It makes the Huntzberger name look bad, son," Mitchum explained and Logan scoffed. _

"_What about you huh, Dad? What about all your discretions? Do those make you look bad?"_

"_Mine are kept private and it's not of your business Logan."_

"_Right back at you Dad, right back at you."_

His dad wanted him to pick one girl and stick with her. That idea was so foreign to Logan that he couldn't even believe his dad had suggested it. Monogamy was not something that Logan was familiar with and he did not want to begin that.

If he did it would have to be with someone who he really liked, really really liked. For a moment Rory Gilmore's face appeared in his mind and he shook it out. Where had that come from?

Logan's phone rang and he heard Lanny his roommate answer it in the next room. Thinking it wasn't for him Logan wrote the last words of his article and shut his computer down, leaning back in his chair.

Lanny stuck his head out of his room and said "Logan, it's for you. It's Honor." Smiling to himself, Logan picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hello? Such a generic greeting for one of your stature." His sister's teasing voice on the other end of the line made him smile and he was quick to continue their banter.

"Sorry. How about: Hello, Master and Commander speaking?"

"Much better. So are you coming?" Honor asked and Logan was quick to be confused.

"To what?"

"Are you kidding me Logan? How can you not know?"

"Probably very easily, sis. What are you talking about?"

On the other end of the line Honor sighed. "The Gilmore's vow renewal. Hasn't Mum called you?"

"Oh so that's what the missed calls were! I was wondering why she wanted so desperately to talk to me."

"You're hilarious. Seriously though, are you coming?"

"Hon, I had no idea it was on or what it entails."

"Ok fine. It's this Saturday, it's a classic society party that celebrates a couple that appears to be happy and we have to be there to play the Huntzberger part. Are you going to be there?"

_Gilmore._ Rory. So many different thoughts ran through his head and he realised that Emliy and Richard Gilmore would most definitely have their granddaughter there so Logan replied "Yup, I'll be there."

"Wow," breathed Honour. "That didn't even take much convincing."

"What can I say? Maybe I'm beginning to embrace the Huntzberger ways."

"Pfft, yeah right. Oh you need to bring a date."

"Of course."

"Oh and one you won't drag into a closet to make out with, preferably."

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

"Logan!"

"Don't worry, I'll just bring a friend, no benefits."

"Thankyou. I better go, I'm having dinner with Josh tonight, gotta get ready."

"Say Hi for me."

"Will do." Logan hung up the phone and sighed. Yet another society party. Hopefully he would have a bit of fun, maybe with Rory. Not that she would appreciate the fun he had in mind.

He could always hope.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


End file.
